


Memento Amare

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Character Study, F/M, Hook-Up, Introspection, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: At Fódlan's Locket, she fucks him to forget about him.A.K.A. Lysithea's bad hookup decisions feat. Claude.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Memento Amare

At Fódlan's Locket, she fucks him to forget about him.

Maybe she'll be able to let go if she can condense a lifetime's worth of pleasure into those few hookups. 

Deep inside, she knows it doesn't work that way, because that's the extension of the same logic she used when she had sex with him for the first time. But he doesn't turn it down, either-- in fact, he's the one who always calls her to his room.

There are letters from suitors on both sides of the border on his desk, but he ignores all that to pay attention to her, and she ignores how somebody (or worse, nobody) else will take her place one day to pay attention to him. 

It feels good, good enough to temporarily forget about how her family's name will fade into obscurity after (or because of) all she's done, how she might not be invited to weddings of all her friends pairing off, how many new technological and culinary developments she'll miss, how many legacies Claude and Professor will leave behind as wise, benevolent rulers without her help.

"Lysithea-- Lys, I--"

And it's so unfair, that even after spending most of her life preparing to die early, his voice calling out her name is all it takes to make that resolve falter. 

\---

He absentmindedly strokes her lower stomach afterwards, and she reassures him that she's good at taking those herbs and has "no intentions of getting pregnant now (or ever)."

His strange expression while nodding to that is definitely relief and not sadness. And if it is the latter, that's just post-orgasm melancholy-- physiological phenomena, nothing more, and it's the same for her. 

In a moment of clarity, she decides she's not going to see him again, that she's not going to waste more of her time not actually contributing much to these diplomatic talks, only to sleep with the goddess damned king of Almyra afterwards like some sort of mistress. 

There are other things in her life, after all. 

She has to go visit Aunt Agnes and her mother's side of family in Hrym, as well as her own siblings closer to home, to put flowers on their graves. Tell them that she did it, that she got their revenge, and pray for their souls to rest in peace. 

Eat cake with Ma and Pa and send cookies to her friends, who put up with her and supported her even when she acted snippy. Read the awful cheesy romance novels she hid between the magic tomes. Sleep early and wake up late to compensate for all the years of forcing herself to do the opposite. Play with the cats. Find pretty pebbles on the riverbank and admire lilies in the garden--

"They started growing lilies alongside tulips in the royal gardens recently."

\--for a split second, she wonders if he read her mind.

"Did they, now."

"Yeah, the gardener said they look great in bouquets. But I'm personally more interested in their ability to cause skin irritation or stomach aches when ingested."

She sighs. 

"How do you even find the time to scheme, with all the responsibilities you have as king?"

"Who knows. But I'll bring you some next time-- in a bouquet, I mean, not as poison."

Damn him. Damn him for always finding ways to tangle little pieces of themselves together, so that she won't be able to look at all her favorite things without being reminded of his stupid grin.

"...Alright. Just don't be too conspicuous about it."

And damn herself for always allowing him, for not wanting to let go or forget him, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out LysiClaude week twitter: twitter.com/lysiclaudeweek (I am probably going to do it by myself at this point but if anyone wants to join in please do)
> 
> Sex and angst goes together like bread and butter, even though there isn't much sex here. 
> 
> I feel like Lysithea would have a major life crisis and feel empty at the end of the war and post-war tbh, and even after Crest removal it would probably take a while to recover from the burnout.


End file.
